The Muffins
by Ayumubunni
Summary: A scientist creates a genderbending formula and a certain few people happen to accidentally intake it and go through some. . . changes. Includes all three couples! Chapter 10: Hiroki adopts a new identity.
1. Consumption

**Of course, I don't own Junjou Romantica. I don't know how to convince you otherwise!**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was a sunny afternoon, inside a university laboratory, where a young man was completing an experiment. His less-than-enthusiastic friend was acting as an assistant.

"Hey Itsuki, explain this idea of yours to me again", he said, lying on an unused table.

"No problem!", the aspiring scientist turned dramatically, flaring his lab coat.

Itsuki grabbed a gallon-sized milk carton. Despite it's creamy texture, it wasn't filled with milk.

"Soichiro my friend, what makes girls, girls?", Itsuki asked.

"Uhh, a vagina?"

"NO! Estrogen. In this carton, is pure, unconcentrated estrogen."

"And where did you get estrogen?", Soichiro asked.

"That's classified", Itsuki deadpanned. "So, my idea is to be able to change genders, without going through surgery."

"So basically genderbending, but why only estrogen? Wouldn't you use testosterone too?"

"If I was trying to change a girl to a boy, yes. But this is just the beginning. For now, I'll be turning a boy into a girl."

"By using the fem-juice?", Soichiro affirmed.

Itsuki nodded. "But not just that. I have created a compound that isloates the Y-chromosome and mutates it into an X-chromosome. This is the most crucial point. The estrogen is just the cherry on top."

"How did you get all this done without some government agency on your tail?"

"My aunt helped me out a bit. Remember that month I was absent?"

"Yeah, you missed all those assignments I had to help you catch up on", Soichiro remembered.

"During that month, I was in America, doing my research under the cover of the CIA."

"Seriously? And they let you come back?"

"Yeah", Itsuki said, labelling a vial. "Those agents are actually pretty amiable as long as you don't mention Area 51."

"Area 51?"

"I don't know this area of which you speak", Itsuki said robotically before returning to normal. "Anyway, they just told me, don't start an epidemic and report to them periodically."

"Pfft, Americans", Soichiro said.

"Yeah, Americans", Itsuki chuckled.

Itsuki mixed the estrogen and chromosome compound into a bowl and poured the mixture into a muffin pan.

"Pouring it into a muffin pan is a little sexist, dontcha think?", Soichiro asked.

"Don't worry. being politically correct is for. . . politicians", Itsuki said, putting the pan into an oven.

"You know, hearing you talk, you'd never know you were some kind of super-genius. So how'd you come up with this idea? Are you trying to tell me something?", Soichiro insinuated.

"Wha? No! It's not like I'm doing this for myself! It's just a whim."

"Well why am I here? I'm so bored."

"Weren't you supposed to help those underclassmen with the bake sale?", Itsuki questioned.

"Yeah, I told that Sumi kid I'd be makin' somethin'."

"What did you make?"

"Nothing."

"Great contribution", Itsuki said, checking on the rising batter."

"Don't worry Soichiro. You'll be my first test subject."

"What? NO! No way!", Soichiro shot up from the table and ran out the door.

"Hey! Wait! You're supposed to be my friend!", Itsuki ran after him.

They ran, leaving the gender altering muffins behind. A few minutes after, a group of people entered the room.

"Sumi-senpai, what is this place?"

"It's one of the science labs. Sakurai-senpai told me he'd be making something for the bake sale, and he usually hangs out here with his psycho friend."

"Oh, but no one's here."

"But there's an oven, with muffins that look just about done. Misaki, you cook all the time for that guy right? Go ahead and take them out."

Misaki put on a pair of oven mits and took out the muffins.

"Let's go", Sumi said, having Misaki follow him.

Itsuki came back in, carrying Soichiro over his shoulder. He set him down and locked the door.

"Now then, let's take out these muffins", Itsuki beamed.

He went to the oven, where his smile cracked into a million pieces.

"What is it?", Soichiro inquired.

"The muffins! The muffins are gone!"

"The muffins are a lie, I guess. Just like the cake", Soichiro joked.

"No! Somebody must've taken them!"

"I toldja that would backfire on you."

"No you didn't! You said it was sexist!", Itsuki yelled.

"Oh well, what's the worst that can happen?"

Suddenly a man dressed in a suit was followed by about five others.

"Mr. Itsuki Kurotaga, you are to be put under lockdown until your formula can be stabilized and then you will be put on trial by the United States government", the man said.

Handcuffs were put around Itsuki's wrists. The man looked over at Soichiro who was trying to sneak away.

"Get the accomplice!", he yelled, and his associates quickly tackled Soichiro.

**-With Misaki-**

"The bakesale didn't go too well", Misaki said.

"Yeah, it was a total bust, we only sold about three muffins", Sumi complained.

"Yeah, that teacher bought two, thank goodness for that. And that girl bought one, but then she fed it to the birds", Misaki recounted.

"Well, they didn't look too appetizing anyway. I'll leave the disposal up to you Misaki."

"Alright."

Misaki wrapped up the rest of the muffins and went home. When he got back, he set them up on the counter.

"Looks like Usagi-san isn't home yet", Misaki thought outloud.

He knew if the man was home, he'd be pouncing on him right now. Absentmindedly, Misaki unwrapped the muffins and took a bite. He swallowed his bite, which left a horrible taste in his mouth.

"No wonder we didn't sell any", he said, throwing the rest out.

He had little homework and finished early. Soon Akihiko returned.

"Welcome home, Usagi-san", Misaki greeted cheerfully.

Suddenly as he finished a sentence on his paper, Misaki felt his body being wrapped in arms.

"Not now Usagi-san, I've got work."

"Later", he rasped, making Misaki stand.

"No! Not later. I have to finish my homework now!", Misaki protested as Akihiko carried him upstairs.

"Later. I need my fill of Misaki."

"We've done it enough! Gimme a break!"

**-Earlier that day-**

"Two muffins please", Miyagi ordered.

A student handed him his food and took his money. Miyagi then walked back to his office. He was lucky he got there before the students closed shop. He opened the door and greeted his officemate grinning.

"I've brought muffins, made from young baker's apprentices!", he presented Hiroki with one of them.

"No thanks. I'm leaving for today", Hiroki said.

"After all the trouble I went to acquire you're favorite snack!"

"When did I ever say muffins was my favorite snac-Ack!", Hiroki choked when Miyagi shoved a piece of the muffine down his throat.

Hiroki swallowed and then glared at the smiling man before him.

"Now was that so bad?"

"That was the worst thing I've ever tasted", Hiroki said.

"Really?", Miyagi asked, and started to eat his own.

"Thanks", a smaller hand grabbed it before he could take a bite.

Miyagi looked behind him to see a deep frown set in the face of his young lover, which happened to be chewing on his muffin.

"What is this crap?, Shinobu asked.

"Whatever it is, I'm glad I didn't eat it", Miyagi said. Apparently the baked treat wasn't worth the money.

"Let's go", Shinobu said, pulling Miyagi out of his office.

"Shinobu-chin, what are you doing here?", Miyagi finally asked.

"The colleges are on break now, so I knew you would have free time."

"You make it sound like I have no life outside of work."

"Well if you do, it didn't go too far. You married your boss' daughter."

"And now I'm dating his son", Miyagi reminded.

"I don't count as school life."

"Oh? And so where are you categorized?"

Shinobu stopped in his tracks and turned to him. "Love life", he said firmly.

"Can't you be a little cuter saying that? Something like a little blush or stutter?"

"I would only do that if I wasn't sure about it. And I'm absolutely sure about it."

"About what?"

"Us", Shinobu said simply.

The three people who ate the genderbending muffins would wake up tomorrow with a surprise.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**W00t! First chapter!**

**For now, the rating shall stay as T. Unless I work up the courage to write a lemon, then it'll go up. **

**So, tell me watcha think!**


	2. The Morning After

For once, Akihiko woke up earlier than Misaki. On mornings like these, he liked to watch his Misaki sleep peacefully, and sometimes call out to him in his sleep. But this time, Akihiko looked at the young boy sleeping, and felt something was wrong.

He flicked the intruder's forehead, waking them up. "Who are you?", he asked darkly.

"Let me sleep some more Usagi-san", Misaki answered.

"Answer me, who are you?"

"What are you talking about? It's me, Misaki", suddenly he froze, hearing a high pitched voice.

"U. . . Usagi-san? What happened to my voice!", Misaki shot up and grabbed at his throat.

Misaki found it harder to breath, and felt a weight on his chest. He looked down and saw a pair of breasts. Misaki looked over at Akihiko with fear in his eyes.

"W-what's going on?"

"You're a woman", Akihiko said simply.

"HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN!", Misaki yelled.

Akihiko covered his ears. He'd have to get used to the higher pitch.

"I have no idea. But we must figure out a way to fix it."

"How can you be so calm about this? I'm a GIRL!"

"Yes, I can see that", Akihiko said, eyeing Misaki's new assets.

Misaki followed his eyes and quickly dove under the comforter in order to cover himself. "Even in these situations you manage to be a pervert", Misaki grumbled.

"Of course", Akihiko agreed fully. "After all, you're still my Misaki", he said caressing the now wider hip of Misaki.

Green eyes widened and Misaki jumped from the bed and pulled a random shirt on, then fled the room.

Akihiko looked at the door left ajar. "I could have fun with this", he said.

**-Egoist-**

Hiroki awoke, popping one eyes open. He opened the other, and his eyes focused onto Nowaki. Hiroki allowed himself a smile at the sleeping face of his lover. Nowaki stirred a bit, and then opened his eyes.

Nowaki was smiling, but suddenly he frowned.

"Excuse me but, who are you?", Nowaki asked.

Hiroki raised an eyebrow. Was Nowaki overworking? "What are you talking about?" Hiroki shut his mouth when he heard an unfamiliar voice.

"I'll ask again, who are you?"

"It's me you idiot! There's just something wrong with my voice! Probably from yelling at those brats all day."

"You talk like Hiro-san. But you can't be him", Nowaki said.

"And why the hell not?", Hiroki wondered how someone could doubt who he was, especially Nowaki.

"It's not just your voice that's suspicious", Nowaki sat up.

Hiroki sat up as well, but with a little trouble. He looked down at his chest and saw breasts.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

He checked under the covers. "WHERE THE HELL IS MY PENIS!"

Despite the higher voice, Nowaki recognized Hiroki's speech patterns. "You really are Hiro-san. But, what happened? Changing genders overnight is impossible. At least not without any type of surgical procedures."

"Stop being so damn calm about this! Aren't you the least bit worried?"

"Of course I am", Nowaki said seriously. "This could be a troubling disease, but I have yet to see any dangerous symptoms-"

"Stop talking to me like I'm a patient!"

Nowaki smiled. "You're still my Hiro-san."

"Stop being stupid. We've have to figure out a way to fix this!"

"But what if you're like this forever?", Nowaki asked.

Hiroki froze at the aspect. Being a woman, for the rest of his life?

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"There is a bright side to this", Nowaki beamed.

"What?", Hiroki asked before it dawned on him. "Oh no. Don't think just because I've lost my manhood, I'll do all that lovey-dovey crap."

"So, you won't kiss me in a crowd of people?"

"I might not be a man, but dammit I still have pride!"

Nowaki pecked him on the cheek. "You're too cute."

"Don't call me cute!", Hiroki yelled, throwing a pillow at him.

**-Terrorist-**

Shinobu yawned and stretched in his bed. After he and Miyagi left the university, Shinobu's mother wanted him to come home for dinner for once. She complained that since he got his apartment, Shinobu had rarely showed his face.

So he slept in his own bed last night. He got up to go to the bathroom, and felt something strange on his chest, but put it off as still being half-asleep. Shinobu also felt something weird about his walk. He went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He noticed there was something different about his face.

"What the?"

He looked like. . . like a girl!

Shinobu felt his face and gasped. He felt up his chest through his shirt and felt a pair of lumps. He was shaking by now, and looked into his pants. His eyes widened and he screamed. But he quickly stopped when he heard how high his voice was.

He immediately threw on some clothes and ran to Miyagi's apartment. Before he could grasp the knob, Miyagi opened, looking like he was about to run.

"Um, I heard a scream. Was it you miss?", he asked.

"Miss? Miyagi, can't you recognize me?", Shinobu yelled.

"Have we met before?", Miyagi asked.

"I just saw you yesterday! Something happened and now I'm a girl!"

"Huh?"

"Let me in", Shinobu said, pushing his way through.

"Where do I know you from?", Miyagi asked again. _'She looks about Shinobu's age. But I don't know any girls that young.'_

"It's me! Shinobu!", the girl yelled.

Miyagi looked at her closely. She had the same gray, doe eyes as Shinobu. Her hair was the same soft blonde, but longer. She could be. . .

"M-Miyagi! It's me!", suddenly she gasped as she got an idea. "Don't you see! Now we can be together. I told you it was destiny! The power of fate has turned me into a woman so-"

"Yep, you're Shinobu-chin alright. But why are you a girl?"

"I don't know. But it's beneficial to both of us this way! Now we can date publically, and get married, and have kids-"

"Hey now, don't get ahead of yourself. We don't even know how long you'll be this way, and what about your parents?"

"I think they'll be fine. They'll think of gaining a daughter instead of losing a son."

"You're too stubborn. And that means you're definitely my Shinobu", Miyagi said, patting Shinobu's head.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Up next: The ukes get used to their new bodies. Might mostly focus on Romantica.**


	3. New Day, New Body

Misaki was in the kitchen, making breakfast. But throughout the entire thing, he felt akward. This new body was lighter, and heavier at the same time. His hips kept bumping into counters, and he could barely maneuver past his chest!

After the seventh time his hips crashed into something, Misaki almost gave up.

"How do girls live with this!"

"I don't know, but I think I've got the hang of it", Akihiko answered.

He had gotten dressed before coming downstairs and was now watching Misaki figure it out. But mostly he was enjoying the spectacle. In his rush to flee from Akihiko's advances, Misaki left in only a shirt, leaving the rest of his body on display.

Now that he was a she, Akihiko could point out obvious differences, but could still tell that it was Misaki. His brown hair was now down to his waist, and his face was more feminine. Akihiko wondered if this Misaki would be more willing.

"Stop staring at me you pervert!", Misaki yelled.

"Is it so perverted to admire a masterpiece?"

"Masterpiece, yeah right. You're just imagining all sorts of perverted things. Probably thinkin' about putting me in a dress or-"

"That's right!", Akihiko realized.

"Huh?"

"Now that you're a girl, you can wear a dress."

"Weren't you listening? I'm not gonna be all girly!"

"I heard", Akihiko said. "But we both know how this is going to turn out", he smirked.

"Whatever, I need some pants", Misaki said, feeling the weird, new draft.

"Who says you need them", Akihiko grinned, grabbing Misaki from behind.

"I just said so!"

He suddenly let go of Misaki and got on his cell phone. Misaki looked at him in confusion as he talked to someone else. When he hung up, Akihiko turned back to Misaki with a very familiar look on his face.

"Now then, let's have breakfast", he said.

"Who were you just on the phone with?", Misaki asked suspicious.

"Itadakimasu", Akihiko said, ignoring him.

"Usagi-san? Usagi-san?"

"You've outdone yourself with today's breakfast Misaki."

"Stop dodging the question!"

**-Egoist-**

Hiroki was grading some papers, and was getting relatively comfortable in his new body. He sat cross-legged amongst stacks of papers. He wore a plain t-shirt and some sweatpants. He found some wayward rubberband to tie his hair into a messy ponytail.

As he worked, Nowaki watched him in fascination.

"Would you stop staring at me you creep?"

"I can't help it. You're just like Hiro-san, but a girl."

"That's exactly the situation! Don't you have a shift to go to?"

"Not until tonight. I'm free unless they page me", Nowaki smiled.

"Then find some way to entertain yourself."

"I **am **entertained."

"That doesn't include gawking at me!"

"But Hiro-san, you're so cu-"

"Don't you dare say it", Hiroki warned, poised to throw something.

"Sorry, I can't help it."

"Yeah, whatever."

Nowaki kept staring for a few minutes, before he noticed something. "Um, Hiro-san, do you feel weird?"

"No. Why?"

"There's a red spot on your pants."

"What? Where?", Hiroki stood up and looked around.

"Not there, between your legs."

"Between my legs?"

"Hiro-san, I think you're on your period."

"DON'T SAY THAT SO CALMLY! I'M BLEEDING!"

"Actually Hiro-san, it's not just blood. It's also a mix of ute-"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it! How the hell do I have a period?"

"Well you are a mature woman", Nowaki said.

"Stop treating me like a guinea pig. How am I supposed to fix this!"

"Women usually use tampons or something like that."

"Like hell I'll use one of those", Hiroki refused.

"Then use some tissues or something, anything."

"I'd rather ignore the fact that I have this thing at all!", Hiroki yelled, pointing at his nether regions. "But I guess it's made sure I can't."

He got up to go to the bathroom. Meanwhile, Nowaki wondered if his Hiro-san would allow him to take him on a date.

"I'll ask him when he comes back."

**-Terrorist-**

"Alright, first things first, you need new clothes", Miyagi said.

"Why? My clothes are just fine."

"Women wear bras for a reason right? Being in a new body is weird. I'm just trying to make you feel more comfortable."

"How am I supposed to be comfortable standing outside of a lingerie store?", Shinobu yelled.

And that's exactly where they were. Miyagi and Shinobu stood outside the doors of a man's forbidden zone. But now, one of them was not a man. Right now, he just wore his own clothes, and didn't bother doing anything to his now shoulder-length hair.

"You're. . . you're coming in with me, right?", Shinobu trembled.

"As much as I'd love to, I'd rather not look like a creeper. It's one thing for a man my age to walk into an underwear shop. It's another thing for me to be following a girl into one."

Shinobu looked up at him with teary eyes and Miyagi almost took it back.

"I-I'll be waiting for you out here. Don't take too long", he said before pushing Shinobu through the doors.

"That idiot. How am I supposed to know what to get?"

"Hello, may I help you?", one of the employees asked.

"Um, I n-need to find the right type of underwear. But. . . I don't know. . ."

"Don't worry, we'll have you fitted and find what's best."

-Romantica-

Shortly after breakfast, a guy arrived with a box. Akihiko signed for it, while Misaki looked on with suspecting eyes.

_'Whatever's in that box can't be good.'_

When the guy left, Akihiko turned to Misaki with a bright smile.

"Misaki, I've got a present for you."

"What is it?", Misaki asked, holding Suzuki-san protectively.

"Come see for yourself", he said, opening the box.

Misaki got up and looked into the box. He looked through it and then looked back up at Akihiko.

"Hell. No."

"Can't you just try on one?"

"How can you even ask me that!"

"Just the maid one. I think it fits you best", Akihiko grinned.

"Get those thoughts out of your head! I'm nothing like a maid!"

"You cook for me yes?"

"I do."

"And clean the house?"

"Yes."

"And attend to my needs?"

"If by 'needs' you mean you're perverted advances-"

"Yes, you're like my little maid", Akihiko affirmed.

"No I'm not!"

"Then what about the bikini? There's nothing wrong with that, right?"

"Why would I wear that?"

"In case you go swimming."

"If I wear one of these, will you just drop it!"

Akihiko nodded.

"Fine", Misaki grabbed one of the outfits and went upstairs to change.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**So, give me suggestions for which outfit Misaki should wear!**

**P.S. That hip thing has happened to me a bunch of times. I think I've cleared a corner, and then it crashes into me!**

**P.S.S. Should I include lemons in this story? I don't want to gather all that courage and find out my readers don't want it.**


	4. An Idiot, a Plan, and a Pervert

Hiroki returned from the bathroom, feeling uncomfortable, but a little better.

"It's hell being a woman", he grumbled as he got back to his papers.

"It can't be that bad Hiro-san", Nowaki tried to comfort.

"How would you know? God I feel like there's a huge weight on my chest and I can't even fathom how I'm bleeding down there!"

"Like I said Hiro-san, it's not just blood-"

"Can you look at this from my perspective instead of that of a doctor's?"

Nowaki smiled. "It doesn't matter how I look at it, you're still my Hiro-san."

"Idiot", Hiroki muttered with a light blush.

It was then that Nowaki remembered his idea. "Hiro-san", he called.

"What?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Hiroki's entire face went red with the idea. "YOU IDIOT!" He quickly stood up and ran away. Nowaki followed close behind.

"Hiro-san, wait up!"

Hiroki ran into the kitchen and looked through the drawers. He found what he was looking for and took out some scissors.

"Hiro-san, what are you-"

"I'm about to cut off this damn hair! Maybe then you'll stop looking at me like some woman!"

"Hiro-san, I don't see you as a woman!", Nowaki said, trying to calm him down.

"Well you definitely don't see me as a man!", Hiroki yelled, scissors aimed to snip.

"I don't see you as a man nor a woman!"

". . . What?"

"When I look at you, I don't distinguish genders. I just see the one I love", Nowaki said, grasping the hand that held the scissors.

Hiroki calmed down, setting the scissors on the counter. "I bet you distinguish genders in bed", he muttered.

Nowaki laughed softly at that. He wrapped his arms around Hiroki. "I'm glad I was able to stop you. It'd be a shame to cut off your lovely hair."

"What the hell is so lovely about it?"

"It's lovely because it's yours", Nowaki said, stroking it.

He heard Hiroki mumble something into his chest. "What was that, Hiro-san?"

"I said I'll go on a date with you", Hiroki surrendered.

"Really? Seriously Hiro-san?", Nowaki beamed.

"D-don't make me repeat it!"

Nowaki squeezed Hiroki in a tight hug. "N-Nowaki! My chest!"

"Hmm? Sorry Hiro-san."

Hiroki took deep breaths. It was much harder to breath when you had a whole new addition right on top of your lungs. It was even more of a challenge when your extra tall lover was squeezing the life out of you.

"So, where are we going?"

**-Terrorist-**

Shinobu left the lingerie store feeling accomplished and a little devious. While inside, Shinobu thought of ways to get back at Miyagi.

_'How dare he send me in there unguarded!'_

So as Shinobu bought practical and comfortable underwear and bras, Shinobu asked the woman helping him for something more. . . seductive.

_'That old man's gonna have a heart attack when he sees me tonight!', _Shinobu grinned with his intentions.

Miyagi kept his promise and was waiting for Shinobu when he arrived. He smiled as if he was trying to placate Shinobu.

"So, how'd it go?"

"Fine, no thanks to you", Shinobu said.

"Sorry. But I'm already pushing it. I've still go my pride as a man."

"What's the point of pride if it gets in the way of 'us'?", Shinobu crossed his arms.

"It's a little akward having this conversation in public. Let's go home", Miyagi suggested.

"Fine", Shinobu huffed.

He wouldn't let Miyagi have it just now. He'd wait until tonight. He mentally rubbed his hands together evilly. Meanwhile, Miyagi looked at the young boy/girl suspiciously. Shinobu had a weird smile on his face. . . like he was planning something.

But of course, Miyagi had no idea Shinobu would be so bold to do what he intended.

**-Romantica-**

Akihiko laid on his bed, while Misaki got dressed in his room.

"Misaki, I'm waiting~", he called.

All he heard was silence until the door knob turned. It opened slowly and almost hesitantly. Misaki stepped in an inch at a time, keeping his head down in embarassment.

_'Why did I agree to this? I already know how it's going to end. And I'm not sure if my body can handle Usagi-san in this state.'_

Akihiko looked at Misaki with a grin on his face as the flustered teen inched in. He approved of Misaki's apparel. He walked up to Misaki and pulled him to the bed, before pushing him onto it. Akihiko leaned over Misaki, who refused to open his eyes.

Despite not looking at him, Misaki could just imagine Akihiko licking his lips in anticipation.

"You're just loving this, aren't you?"

"Of course. I never thought I'd get you to be so willing."

""You're just a big pervert!", Misaki yelled.

"Yes, I'm perverted for my Misaki."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Alrighty then, I think I will add lemons to this, and for the record, I'm still taking suggestions!**

**I'll also take your suggestions for where Nowaki should take Hiroki on a date.**

**And can anyone guess what Shinobu is planning. As if I didn't make it obvious enough.**


	5. Misaki is Misaki

**Well, I did it. My capacity is one lemon per chapter right now, but IIIIIIIIIIII did it. **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_'I'm trying to think about anything other than what I'm doing. But Usagi-san is making it really hard. No! Not hard! Difficult! Challenging! Not hard', _Misaki struggled mentally.

Why had he agreed to it in the first place?

"Misaki, can I ask why you chose this outfit?", Akihiko asked, nipping at Misaki's neck.

"I. . . it was j-just the first I p-picked out", Misaki stammered, trying to pull the skirt down to cover more leg.

He ended up picking up a schoolgirl outfit. But the top exposed the midriff in a way that made Akihiko lick his lips at the plane of skin. And the skirt would probably be better suited as a belt.

"I guess it didn't matter which you chose. It's going to come off anyway."

Akihiko kissed Misaki deeply as one hand caressed his face. The other hand trailed down until it found its destination.

"Ah", Misaki sighed as Akihiko fondled his new breast.

_'I had no idea how sensitive thse things were.'_

Akihiko licked down Misaki's neck, before forcing him out of the shirt. Still feeling modesty, Misaki covered himself with his arms.

"Misaki-chan, don't do that. I want to see all of you."

"Misaki-**chan! **Shut up! You perver-"

All protests weakened when Akihiko grabbed a wrist in each had and spread them apart. Misaki tried to look anywhere but Akihiko's awestruck face.

"Agh! U-Usagi-san", Misaki's new voice moaned when Akihiko latched his mouth on his breast, licking and biting.

Misaki's hands found their way into Akihiko's hair. He noticed a strange feeling pooling between his legs, but didn't mind it at all. In the midst of his impassioned moaning, he could feel Akihiko smirking in victory against his skin, but Misaki didn't care about that either.

"More. . .", he found himself sighing.

Akihiko couldn't believe his young lover was being so cooperative, but then again, neither could Misaki himself.

_''It's all these new feelings, everything's so overstimulated',_ Misaki thought, his eyes closing as he entrusted his body to Akihiko.

Misaki felt hands tugging at his skirt and opened his eyes to see a bare chested Akihiko. _'When had he taken his shirt off?', _Misaki wondered.

The skirt came off slowly as Akihiko's eyes widened when he saw what was under it. "You're not wearing any underwear."

"Uh. . . w-well, boxers didn't really fit with the outfit, and I d-don't have anything else to-"

"I'm not complaining at the moment, but I wouldn't mind shopping for some sexy lingerie next."

Akihiko brought a hand down the cup Misaki's new heat.

"Hah! Usagi-san~"

Misaki felt Akihiko rub against his slick warmth. Then a lone finger prodded his new entrance. Misaki grasped Akihiko's shoulders.

"Don't worry", he whispered into Misaki's ear. "I'll be gentle."

If Misaki wasn't so flustered, he would've said something to uphold his pride. He could feel something flowing from him, and instead of being scared, he just hoped Akihiko wouldn't make another comment.

Finally the Akihiko's finger fully entered Misaki. It didn't hurt as much as he anticipated and he could feel something running down his legs. Misaki got up the courage to look up to the man above him. As soon as their eyes locked, Akihiko started thrusting the finger, drawing wonderful sounds from his Misaki.

"U-Usagi-san. Mmm. .Ah!"

Akihiko slid down until he was between Misaki's legs. Misaki looked confused for a moment, but all thoughts flew from him mind the moment he felt the flat of Akihiko's tongue. Moans fell even more freely as his wicked tongue played around with Misaki's folds.

_'It's too much! All these feelings-'_

But Misaki's thoughts were cut short when Akihiko's tongue hit a special spot. Misaki didn't know what it was, or why it _felt so good_, but any thing that wasn't about the man's mouth was barred from his mind.

He brought a hand that held onto Akihiko's head, keeping him between his legs. Misaki could feel something coiling inside him. And as Akihiko's lips and tongue worked on that little spot, sucking and licking, it got tighter, and tighter.

Misaki's ears didn't even hear how loud he was yelling. He could feel his orgasm building up and he just needed-

Suddenly Akihiko rose from his position and looked at Misaki triumphantly.

"Usagi-san", Misaki whined at the loss of contact. He wanted more, but wasn't sure what he was asking for.

"If I had known dressing up turned you on so much, I would've done it sooner", Akihiko said, slipping out of his pants.

"Shut up", Misaki said, but with less force behind it than before.

Akihiko stroked the inside of Misaki's thighs, before coming up to grip his hips. He hovered over Misaki's body and whispered something that made Misaki melt inside and grasp at his back. Akihiko ran his cock up and down Misaki's entrance, listening to that pants that came from his lover's mouth.

Misaki closed his eyes as he felt Akihiko start to enter. He was slow, and tried not to hurt Misaki.

_'I didn't even realize that this is like he's taking my virginity. . . again.'_

Soon Akihiko was fully sheathed and he heard Misaki let out a sigh. Suddenly Misaki rolled his hips and that gave Akihiko the signal to start moving. He thrust softly at first, but Misaki's moans told him to go faster.

And if that wasn't enough, Misaki told him himself. "Ah! Usagi-san, harder! Harder!", he gasped.

Misaki could feel it again, that coiling that was about to pop. He wanted to reach it this time without stopping. But this time Akihiko didn't stop, he just slowed down and looked Misaki in the eye. He could hear his younger lover whine at the speed and his beautiful lips in a pout.

"What is it Misaki? Do you want something?", he teased.

"You. . . you know what I want."

"No, tell me", Akihiko grinned, his thrusts getting even slower.

Misaki couldn't take it anymore. He needed release! "I want you to make me cum!", Misaki yelled.

"With pleasure."

Immediately, Akihiko started hard thrusting again, reveling in the sounds Misaki made.

"Agh! Usagi-san! I'm gonna, I'm gonna. . ."

"Yes, Misaki. Cum for me", Akihiko whispered, and he angled his thrust so no he was hitting that spot again.

Misaki let out a scream before slowly coming down from his high. Akihiko slipped out of him and positioned himself next to Misaki. He looked at his beautiful lover, who probably about to freak out about all the things he said in the heat of passion.

Akihiko knew that even if Misaki now had a pair of breasts, long hair, and new genitals, but Misaki would always be Misaki.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Next up: Shinobu executes his plan with Miyagi being none the wiser. Will hopefully have lemons. Wish me luck!**

**Also, tell me what ya thought of my first lemon. I'd like to know how I did.**


	6. What a Girl Wears

**-o-o-Terrorist-o-o-**

They got back to Miyagi's apartment and Shinobu went into the bedroom to change. Miyagi waited while Shinobu tried out the new underwear. Meanwhile, Shinobu was looking himself up and down in the bedroom.

For now, he decided to wear simple cotton white. But tonight. . .

_"I'll save the lingerie one for some other day. I can't wait!", _Shinobu thought as he went over his idea.

He inspected the bra and panties he wore now. "This is actually more comfortable than from before. Now I see why women bother with this."

Shinobu put on the rest of his clothes and left the room. Miyagi looked at him with approving eyes.

"Now you're only slightly conspicuous", Miyagi said, noticing a little difference with Shinobu's bosom.

"What does that mean?"

"It means you still dress like a boy."

"Some girls dress like this!", Shinobu protested.

"Yes, but now that **you **are a girl, I think different clothes would better suit you."

"Well I don't care, it's just clothes", Shinobu crossed his arms, though he struggled a few seconds with his chest.

"I do", Miyagi said firmly. "I say we go out and get you some better fitting clothes."

"Do you really me '**we**'? Or are you just going to send me in there blindly again?"

"Don't worry, this time I'll be like a father helping his daughter shop for clothes."

"That's not funny old man."

"At least that story won't get me arrested."

"Fine then", Shinobu crossed his arms. Secretly he was concocting another plan in his devilish mind.

**-Egoist-**

Hiroki walked side by side with Nowaki. Shortly before leaving home, he took a thin shirt and wrapped it around his chest to limit discomfort, and then wore a bigger shirt on top of it. Nowaki suggested that he buy a bra, and after a few books to the head, Hiroki 'suggested' he keep those comments to himself.

"There's no way in hell I'll buy one of those deathtraps."

"But Hiro-san, women wear them for a reason."

"Yeah, **women **wear them. I am not a woman."

Nowaki would've gone on and listed of the various things that now made him female, but they were supposed to be on a date. Why ruin it? "So, where are you taking me?", Hiroki asked.

"You'll see", Nowaki grinned.

"What the hell does that mean? Where are we going?"

"I want it to be a surprise Hiro-san. Just wait a bit longer."

"Hmph, knowing you, you probably want to take me to a movie to makeout in, or a park where we can hold hands."

"Hiro-san, we're holding hands right now."

"Tch. That's not that point! The point is how your fantasies love taking me out of my comfort zone!"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were giving me these fantasies", Nowaki said.

"How dare you accuse me of that! When have I EVER given you an idea!"

"I wasn't thining about this date until you brought up the idea."

"Yeah but. . . it wasn't like I encouraged it!"

"If you say so Hiro-san."

"Whatever."

**-Terrorist-**

Miyagi and Shinobu walked around a clothing store, looking for suitable outfits for Shinobu. "What about this?", Miyagi pulled out a bright, sparkly t-shirt, with hearts and flowers.

"Have you totally lost your mind?", Shinobu deadpanned, already with his own set of chosen clothes.

Miyagi eyed how they were mostly neutral colors. "Come on, you're a girl."

"And what does that mean?"

"Uhh. . . girls like pink?"

"Have you ever seen my sister wear pink?"

". . ."

"Exactly. Now be useful and help me find some pants."

"No skirts?"

"Didn't we just go over this?"

"You were the one screaming about how it was destiny that you turned out this way."

"That doesn't mean I'm gonna be in all pink wearing skirts and dresses all the time!", Shinobu yelled, blushing furiously.

"Fine, fine. Then what about this?", Miyagi pulled out a dark blue shirt.

Shinobu inspected it carefully. He nodded in approval and added it to the pack. "May I help you two?", a female employee asked.

"Yes-", Miyagi began before Shinobu interrupted.

"You can help me", he turned to Miyagi. "Go scope out the bathing suits or something."

"Oh I see. 'Girls only' and all that. Alright, just call me when you're done", Miyagi said, willingly leaving.

Shinobu looked at his fellow woman, hoping she would understand his request. "Give me the shortest skirt you have."

"Huh? I don't think you're father would like that."

"That old man's not my father. And besides, there's someone who I want to impress tonight. Haven't you ever felt this way?", Shinobu asked.

The woman stood silent for a moment before nodding. "Because of that night I have this ring on my finger. Alright, I'll help."

Shinobu went to the register to pay while Miyagi ogled out the bathing suits. Before they left, Shinobu's helper gave him a silent 'thumbs-up'. He smiled back at her. Miyagi wouldn't know what hit him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**I'm still takin' suggestions for Nowaki's location of the date. Any ideas are fine!**


	7. Don't Fight It

**Thank you AngelKittyofLove for your awesome idea!**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Misaki opened his eyes to a dark room. He slowly woke up and started to remember what had happened.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I SAID THAT!", he yelled.

He glared down at his new body. "It's all your fault. You're turning me into. . . into. . ."

"A pervert?"

"Exactly! Agh! Usagi-san, how long have you-"

"I've been next to you the whole time. You woke me up."

"You. . . you. . . how could you make me say that!"

"Are you talking to your body, or me?", Akihiko smirked.

"BOTH!"

"Well, I won't be making a mess of you until later", Akihiko said, grabbing Misaki by the waist.

"Huh? Really?", Misaki looked up in disbelief.

"Yes. Because today, we go shopping for underwear."

Misaki's eyes widened. "No! No! My underwear is just fine! It's not like anyone will see it right!"

"Except me."

"Well you always pull it off too fast to take any notice", Misaki frowned at his reason.

"Then I'll have to make sure I strip you slowly. That way I can appreciate each patch of skin that is revealed to me", Akihiko teased kissing Misaki's shoulder.

"No! Stop it! Baka Usagi!"

Misaki's voice was higher, but it still carried the same weak protests.

**-Terrorist-**

"I'm going to try one of these outfits", Shinobu said.

"Oh? Are you going to wear the pajama set I picked out?", Miyagi asked.

"No." _'If my plan goes right, I won't be wearing anything by the end of tonight.'_

Shinobu went to go change privately in Miyagi's bedroom. Meanwhile Miyagi lit up a cigarette and opened a book, awaiting Shinobu. After a few minutes, the door opened. Shinobu came out wearing a small t-shirt and a

"Gack!", Miyagi almost choked on his cigarette.

"What is it?", Shinobu asked almost too innocently.

"Sh-Shinobu-chin, that skirt. . ."

"What about it?"

"Aren't you a little cold in it?", Miyagi's eyebrow twitched.

"No. I'm gonna start on dinner."

_'That brat! I know exactly what he's tryin' to pull. Well, let's see how far he's willing to go.'_

_-_**Egoist-**

"Hiro-san, close your eyes", Nowaki said.

"What? Why?"

"Where we going is a surprise. You can't know until we're inside", Nowaki smiled.

"Meaning if I knew, I wouldn't step foot inside, right?", Hiroki frowned. Just where was Nowaki taking him?

"Close your eyes Hiro-san."

"Fine", Hiroki grumbled, holding Nowaki's hand tighter. They walked a bit further and Hiroki could feel a change in the air as they entered a building.

"You can open your eyes now Hiro-san."

Hiroki opened his eyes and the bulged out of his head when he saw where they were: a women's underwear store.

He took a deep breath, prepared to unleash hell on Nowaki for taking him here. But before he could begin his tirade, Nowaki saw it coming and delivered a swift kiss to his lips, effectively silencing him . . . for now.

"At least get one Hiro-san. I want to make sure you're completely comfortable in this new body."

"You bastard", Hiroki mumbled before giving in. He'd rather walk in with pride and get it over with, than have Nowaki drag him through the whole process.

"Fine. But just one!", Hiroki confirmed.

Nowaki smiled, happy that his Hiro-san finally agreed. They found the help of an employee who fitted Hiroki, who was blushing the entire time. He chose a simple white bra, bought it, put it on in a dressing room, and ran out the store, Nowaki laggin behind.

When he was beyond the doors, Hiroki looked behind him to see Nowaki grinning. "What?", he asked.

"Hiro-san, how do you feel?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Do you have more support up there?"

"Gah! Yes! **Why **do you have to ask that?"

"Because I want to make sure my Hiro-san is feel right."

"Well I'm just fine, so you can quit asking! This feels better than any shirt could have."

"I'm glad Hiro-san."

"Get that stupid look off your face. It's just a bra! Don't tell me that what you dragged me out here for?"

"Of course not Hiro-san. I'm taking you somewhere else. But that's also a surprise."

"It better not be some make-up place this time", Hiroki grumbled.

"I'd never take you there. You look beautiful without it. Make-up would only cover what I love to see."

"St-stop saying romantic stuff you idiot", Hiroki blushed.

"Did it really sound romantic? I was just saying what I think."

Hiroki's face turned even redder. Why was it that Nowaki knew just what to say that made him react this way?

**-Terrorist-**

Miyagi watched as Shinobu cooked dinner. More specifically he was watching a pair of legs move around the kitchen. More than once, he had to catch himself from drooling.

_'What the hell is wrong with me? I'm not some horomonal teenager. I should be able to control myself more-'_

"MIYAGI!"

Miyagi covered his ears from the shrill screaming. Shinobu was a set of lungs on his own, but as a girl the pitch was set even higher.

"What is it?", Miyagi asked after uncovering his ears.

"Dinner's ready. I was calling you for almost five minutes you old man."

"Somehow that sounds like more of an insult coming from your girly voice", Miyagi whined.

"Whatever, just come and eat."

Miyagi followed those long, smooth torture devices called legs to the table. He thought to himself that he had to get back in control, otherwise he would fall into Shinobu's trap. After dinner, they sat down together to watch tv.

It was a somewhat comfortable silence, but both were barely paying attention to the program.

_'Don't look at the legs. Don't look at the legs. Don't even glance over at them. Don't even think about them. God those legs. . . wrapped around me as I-DON'T LOOK AT THEM! Great, now I want to lock us in the bedroom!'_

_'Look at me. Look at me dammit! I love you Miyagi. Look at me! I want you to fuck me! Look at me. Drag me to the bedroom. Take me on the couch. Take me on the floor! Look at me. Can't you see what I've done for you?'_

_'That little terrorist. I know he's doing this on purpose. No wears a skirt that short not expecting anything to happen. That's why I'm not falling for it. Nope. I'm not even thinking about how sinfully smooth and creamy they look. . . dammit!'_

_'Miyagi, take me, I'm yours! Why don't you love me? I want you inside of me. Touch me. Look at me. I'd jump you myself, but that's not what I want to happen. I want you to want me. I want you to take me for yourself. Fuck me you old man!'_

Shinobu cuddled closer to Miyagi, rubbing his barely covered thigh against his clothed one. Miyagi's hand moved on it's own and started caressing Shinobu's leg.

_'Yes!', _Shinobu rejoiced in his head. _'Touch me more!'_

_'What the hell am I doing? It's like he has mind powers.'_

Miyagi looked down at Shinobu, who looked back up at him with hopeful eyes.

_'Touch me. Touch me. Touch me. Touch me. Touch me. Touch me. I want you! Please, I want you to fuck me until I can't breathe!'_

_'Ugh, screw it.'_

Miyagi stood and scooped Shinobu into his arms. "Wh-what are you doing?", Shinobu stammered.

"I'm going to break in this new body of yours", Miyagi said simply, throwing Shinobu onto the bed.

_'Yes! It worked!', _Shinobu mentally screamed in excitement.

"Now then, your skirt has worked its magic, so I think it's time for it to go."

-**Romantica-**

"Usagi-san, it's getting late. Do we really need to do this?", Misaki asked.

"Yes. After all, I can't get the image of you seducing me in sexy lingerie out of my head. So now I must see it as reality."

"When exactly do you see me doing that?"

"Right after I buy it for you", Akihiko grinned.

"I don't want any underwear. It's pointless to buy it when I could change back tomorrow", Misaki reasoned.

"But what if you're like this forever?"

". . ."

"You haven't thought of that have you?", Akihiko asked.

"Because that's impossible and the worst case scenario!"

"In any case, I'm buying you a few things, and then you shall model them for me."

"WHAT! I REFUSE!"

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"You're body is mine."

"I don't remember saying that. Therefore I refuse to-"

"We're here."

Misaki sighed. Why wasn't this man sensitive to others problems?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Don't worry, I am planning some type of lemon for our Tero couple, I just wanted to do a little check-in for Misaki and Usagi.**

**And the idea for Miyagi and Shinobu's little mental thing was from That 70's Show.**


	8. Terrorist's Victory

Misaki looked around nervously. He was totally out of his element. Whereas Akihiko looked right at home.

"Misaki, how about these?", he asked, flashing a thong in his face.

"NO WAY!", Misaki yelled. Then he realized how loud he was being in the lingerie shop. Blushing, he clamped his mouth shut before glaring at Akihiko.

"There's no way I'm getting that. I agreed to buy _one _pair of under wear and I told you you were pushing your luck with the bra, and I still agreed. So get those dirty thoughts out of your head!", he whispered.

"I get it. _You _will buy one pair of underwear and a bra", Akihiko said calmly.

"That's right", Misaki confirmed, allowing Akihiko to go to another section. Then something clicked in his brain. He ran up to the tall man and grabbed him by his tie, forcing Akihiko to bend to his level.

"That doesn't mean YOU can buy anything. When we leave, I am only holding **ONE** bag with something **I** buy."

"Okay, I get it. I won't buy anything from this store", Akihiko surrendered, yet he didn't look the least bit sad.

Misaki walked through, picking up what he judged to be acceptable. Everything was plain and simple, just the way Misaki liked it, that is except for a pair of panties with a strawberry pattern on them. Akihiko looked at him grinning.

"Strawberry print?"

"Don't look so smug! Having all neutral colors. . . that'd be boring, right?", Misaki's voice steadily got quieter.

He shivered as he felt Akihiko's breath on his ear. "It's alright to say it looks cute", he whispered.

Misaki glared up at the man, prepared to yell, but held himself back, remembering they were in public. "I just said that without it it'd be boring. I'm not buying it because it's cute! Only girls think that."

"Last I checked, you are a girl", Akihiko grinned thinking about how exactly he checked.

"I may be a girl in body, but I'm still a man in spirit. And men don't think things are cute!"

"I think you're cute."

"Well. . . you're not normal!", Misaki said before walking to the register to purchase his things. He did not see Akihiko take out his cellphone to make a call.

**-Egoist-**

"Keep your hands to yourself!", Hiroki whispered harshly in the dark.

"I can't help it. Hiro-san is so cute."

"N-Nowaki, why did you bring me to a movie with no intention to watch it?"

"Well you wouldn't let me kiss or touch you in the restaurant", Nowaki reasoned.

"Idiot! We can do that at home", Hiroki huffed, finally pulling Nowaki's hands off him.

"You mean, you'd let me touch you at home?"

"Uh. . .", Hiroki staggered when he realized what he'd said. "Um, well. . . it's better than being felt up in a movie theater-"

"Then I'll take you home right away!", Nowaki exclaimed.

"H-hey! I didn't say all that!", Hiroki yelled, but his protests fell on deaf ears as Nowaki grabbed his hand and ran from the theater.

**-Terrorist-**

"Now then, your skirt has worked its magic, so I think it's time for it to go."

Shinobu fet absolutely estactic that his efforts were not in vain as Miyagi pulled the skirt off of him. He ran a finger along the pair of white panties, and felt Shinobu tremble under him. He gently brought a kiss to the younger's lips.

Before he knew it, Shinobu had wrapped his arms around him and was giving back full force.

_'He sure has gained a bit of experience since we met. But I wonder. . .'_

Miyagi rubbed up at down the cloth covered slit, and gauged Shinobu's reaction. He quickly broke the kiss a gasped. He thrust his hips upward, grinding against Miyagi's hand. Miyagi could feel Shinobu getting wetter. Shinobu quickly peeled off his shirt, revealing a white bra that would soon be gone.

Miyagi made quick work of it and it was soon thrown off to somewhere in the brought a hand up to one of Shinobu's breasts and caressed it lightly before pinching the nipple, making Shinobu squeal.

"Mmm, Miyagi!", Shinobu gasped, still arching into his hand.

"Its so easy to get you excited", Miyagi grinned.

"Ah! Who's f-fault do you think that is", Shinobu tried to sound angry, but it came out as a sigh when Miyagi licked his inner thigh.

"And I suppose you put on that skirt just because it was comfortable?"

Shinobu glared, which didn't look frightening at all through his lust-filled eyes and flushed face. "J-just do it already!"

"Do what?", Miyagi teased, his finger prodding a sensitive area.

Shinobu couldn't take it anymore and shoved off the last piece of clothing. "I want you right now!"

"You never were patient." Suddenly an idea occured to Miyagi. He bent to Shinobu's ear and whispered, "Remember all those time you came in my mouth?"

Shinobu whimpered, practically covering Miyagi's hand in his wetness, but nodded nonetheless. Miyagi smirked.

"I wonder how you taste now."

Before Shinobu could ponder what he meant, he felt something hot and wet on his center that drove him wild.

"M-Miyagi! Ah! Yes!", Shinobu wailed.

Miyagi slipped his tongue deeper into the tight depths, but then decided a certain part was being neglected. He brought his mouth a tad higher and started sucking. And apparently Shinobu loved every second of it.

"Agh! Oh God yes!", he screamed, trying to push his hips up into Miyagi's face, who held them down forcefully. But just as Shinobu was reaching his climax, Miyagi sat up. Shinobu glared at him with tears of frustration. "You bastard! Finish it!"

""Weren't you just screaming my name a moment ago?", Miyagi teased. "If you're not going to be nice, maybe I should just stop-"

"I won't let you!", Shinobu wrapped his legs around Miyagi's waist, feeling his still-clothed erection. "I'm getting what I want if I have to tie you down to the bed!"

Having a women yell at him had never been so arousing. Maybe it was just because it was his short fused Shinobu who was yelling and threatening to tie him down.

"You know that sounds pretty kinky. Are you going to blindfold me as well?"

"Damn it Miyagi", Shinobu whimpered, grinding against him now.

"I think I've tortured you enough. That's fine, I've gotten my revenge."

"Revenge?"

"You were practically prancing around with the words 'fuck me' written all over you."

Shinobu glared. "I did no such thing!"

"It doesn't matter, I'm having you now", Miyagi stuck one finger through Shinobu and started thrusting.

"Agha! Th-that's what I've been-hah- telling you to d-do!", Shinobu yelled out frustrated.

Miyagi added another finger. "But now I'm doing it because I want to, and not because you seduced me."

"I don't care about that, just do it!", Shinobu closed his eyes and spread his legs.

He felt Miyagi remove his fingers and press something hot and thick. Shinobu gasped at how good something like this felt, and Miyagi had not even entered him yet. Miyagi pressed on and Shinobu clenched instinctively.

"Gah!", he cried out in pain, scratching Miyagi's back.

"Relax", Miyagi said.

"H-how can I! Ah!", Shinobu screamed when Miyagi pressed even further.

He leaned down and whispered into Shinou's ear. "Shinobu, I love you."

Shinobu gasped and let his body relax, until his lover was completely inside of him. He panted harshly and opened his eyes. He stared back up to Miyagi, who was waiting for a started wriggling his hips.

"Start moving!", he commanded.

"Are you sure?", Miyagi teased.

"Yes!"

"If you say so." Miyagi started thrusting and Shinobu's moans filled the room.

"Miyagi! Miyagi! Ah! Faster!"

Shinobu screamed ever louder and soon came to his end, with Miyagi soon after. They settled into bed together and Shinobu sighed.

_'If that skirt did that much, then he'll lose his mind tomorrow.'_

"What are you thinking about you little schemer?", Miyagi asked.

"Nothing at all",Shinobu smiled, though to Miyagi it looked like an evil grin.

"I don't know, I'm so used to not trusting that face."

Despite that, all he could do was wait until Shinobu executed his plan the next day.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Misaki looked stared at the man in front of the door. He and Akihiko just returned from panty shopping. He stood with a large box. Misaki stood there silently while Akihiko signed for it and then they entered their home.

Akihiko set the box down next to the door and Misaki stared at it.

"Um, Usagi-san, what is that?"

"I ordered something", he answered simply.

"What is it?"

"Don't worry, it's not more costumes, we have enough of those."

"I didn't ask what it wasn't."

"Open it and find out for yourself then. It's my gift to you."

Misaki opened the box and his eyes popped out of his head.

_'Niichan, I think Usagi-san is trying to kill me.'_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Well I hope you liked it!**

**And if you didn't, please tell me why. **

**The next chapter will put a little more focus on Romantica and Egoist. . . I hope. ^-^'**


	9. Hiroki's Strategy

Misaki looked through the contents of the box, feeling a piece of him die with each 'torture device'. At one point he finally lost it and turned to the man responsible.

"USAGI-SAN! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!", he yelled, flinging it at his face.

Akihiko removed them and inspected it silently. "A thong."

"Don't say that with such a straight face! There's no way I'd ever wear that! And I don't even know how this is sexy", Misaki said, holding up something else.

He could see Akihiko grinning. "What? It's just panties with a hole in it. It must've gotten torn during shipping or something", Misaki reasoned.

"Actually, they're crotchless panties", Akihiko said.

Misaki's eyes widened in realization, and he threw this pair into Akihiko's face, before running upstairs.

"Pervert!", he yelled before slamming a door.

**-o-Egoist-o-**

Hiroki yelled out rejections as Nowaki pulled him down the sidewalk.

"Idiot! Where are you taking me?"

"Home."

"What the hell do you think is going to happen there?"

"You'll let me touch you", Nowaki grinned goofily.

"I said I'd be more willing to in the privacy of our home! I never said I'd actually do it!"

_'This body is new, it's probably a virgin too. I don't think my pride will even allow me to acknowledge THAT part of me. Goddamn this vagina! And I'm on my fuckin' period too! Why me?'_

Nowaki stopped walking and turned toward Hiroki.

"Hiro-san, you won't let me-"

"Not yet I won't! This body is giving me another chance. You're not gonna have me so easily this time. I'm making you work for it!"

"Work for it?", Nowaki asked, confused.

"That's right! Woo me like I'm a woman! Come with me full force! Romance me or don't try at all! I'm serious you big idiot, sweep me off my feet!"

Nowaki stood there for a moment, before his eyes lit up. Hiroki recognized that look. _'Oh crap.'_

"I'm so happy! I get to romance you! Just wait Hiro-san! I'll take you out on dates, to restaurants and vacations, and-"

"Calm down! It's late enough already, let's just go home!", Hiroki yelled.

"Alright", Nowaki complied, picking up his lover bridal-style.

Hiroki was about to bite his head off, when he saw Nowaki's bright smile. So instead, he just blushed and asked in a small voice, "W-what do you think you're doing?"

"Sweeping you off your feet."

"I didn't mean literally, you idiot! Put me down!"

"It's so weird to hear your voice this way Hiro-san. I guess I'll just have to get used to it."

"Don't get used to it! I'm not gonna be this way forever!"

"But, how will you change back?", Nowaki asked seriously.

Hiroki froze in his struggling. It wasn't that he hadn't thought about it. In fact, his mind was consumed by it. But it came up blank.

"I don't know how I'll change back. But I won't be a woman forever! I can't imaginr if my parents were to find out, or Akihiko for that matter. He'd probably turn this into one of his BL books!"

Nowaki just watched his lover silently through his rant. It was better for him to let it all out anyway, and Nowaki figured that since Hiroki was on his period, he might actually be a little more crankier than usual.

_'Not that I mind. Hiro-san is so cute when he's angry. He's cute no matter what he does. Even as a girl.'_

"Hey! What's that goofy grin for? I already told you, we're not having sex until I'm back to normal!"

Nowaki nodded. "I know Hiro-san. And I'd never do anything to make you uncomfortable", he said as he kissed Hiroki's head. He noted how he had to lean down even lower than before.

**-o-Romantica-o-**

"Misaki. . . . Misaki. . . . Misa-"

"You've been calling me for an hour! What do you want?"

"I want you to unlock the door. . . and then put on this-"

"I'm not putting on that thing! It's too embarassing! I'm still a man!"

Akihiko sat outside Misaki's bedroom door trying to coax him out. So far, he had yet to get any closer than he was an hour ago. "If I didn't know that you were a man, I'd find that hard to believe, considering your voice", Akihiko teased.

"I still have my manhood. No matter what, I'll always have a manly spirit!", Misaki yelled back.

"Misaki, don't you think you've hidden long enough? I know that you really want to wear all the stuff that I bought, but you're just being shy."

Misaki swung the door open and poked a finger into the older man's chest. "I am NOT shy! I just don't want to wear them! Why do you always think I'm as perverted as you! How can you even be attracted to me like this? I'm not me at all! I'm just some girl now!"

As he finished his rant, his eyes began to well up with tears. "-sniff- I'm someone totally different. How can you like me-sniff- when I'm not me?"

Akihiko wrapped his arms around Misaki, and brushed a few tears away. "It doesn't matter to me what gender you are. You may not see it, but you're still my Misaki."

"Idiot, who said I was yours", Misaki said through tears.

"Even if you turned into a cat, I'd still be with you."

"Gross! Are you saying that you'd still have sex with me?"

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying that I would still love you, no matter what you are."

"Thank you, Usagi-san. I really needed to hear that", Misaki said, hugging him back.

"Anything for you. So. . . would you like to try on those crotchless panties from before?"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**


	10. Haruka

Miyagi awoke and found his bed was significantly Shinobu-less. He looked around and the boy/girl was nowhere to be seen. Miyagi went to the bathroom, only to be met with a strange scene. There was Shinobu, in nothing but a pair of pajama pants, playing with his breasts.

"And what would you be doing?", Miyagi asked.

"I'm giving myself a breast exam."

"Really now, because it looks like you're playing with yourself."

"I'm checking for tumors!"

"You haven't had this body for long. How could you have any tumors?"

"It can happen to anyone", Shinobu shot back.

Miyagi grinned, an idea forming. He stood behind Shinobu and the looked at the two of them before the bathroom mirror.

"Allow me to help." He grasped both of Shinobu's breasts in his hands.

"Ah", Shinobu let out a small whimper and leaned into Miyagi's chest. Suddenly his senses caught up with him and he pushed Miyagi away.

"This is a serious procedure. Go get ready for work or something!"

Shinobu knew very well that what would start as an innocent breast exam would become bathroom sex.

_'I'm supposed to be seducing him, not the other way around!'_

Miyagi left the temperamental teen to start on breakfast. In other words, he left Shinobu to his scheming.

**-o-Egoist-o-**

Nowaki was making breakfast when he heard a loud, frustrated groan from the bedroom. He went to investigate and found his angered lover glaring at a brush.

"What's wrong, Hiro-san?"

"This stupid hair! What the hell am I supposed to do with it? Maybe I should just cut it off!"

"Don't be silly", Nowaki said, taking the brush from Hiroki's hand. "It'd be a shame to cut it all."

He put himself behind Hiroki and began to brush the long, brown locks. Nowaki admired the hair that now flowed down to his waist, brushing against his lower back. Nowaki brushed the hair and braided it, tying it off into a braid.

Nowaki flipped it across Hiroki's shoulder so that he could see. "That's pretty good. I still think it's more trouble than it's worth."

"I'm glad you like it. Oh! I almost forgot about breakfast."

Nowaki went to finish preparing the meal, while Hiroki inspected the plait. "Where did he learn to braid anyway?"

**-o-Romantica-o-**

Misaki managed to escape Akihiko's sexual clutches the previous night. "Usagi-san, I'm off to school!"

"You're going to school like that?"

Misaki froze. "Th-that's right. Even though it's just a study session, I can't meet my classmates like this."

"You're on break anyway. Just stay home."

"I guess I have no choice", Misaki slumped onto the couch and pouted. "I'll just have to study here."

"I could always tutor you."

"Tutoring always turns into sex with you. Just like everything else."

Akihiko patted Misaki on the head and wrapped an arm around his waist. Misaki, strangely, snuggled up next to him. Akihiko looked at him with suspicion.

"Something bothering you?"

"What if I'm really like this forever? I'm not sure if I can handle it."

"You're wrong", Akihiko pulled Misaki into his arms. "You're the strongest person I know Misaki. Whatever this is, I'm sure it'll end. But even if it doesn't, I know you'll endure it."

Misaku cuddled into Akihiko's chest, feeling a little relieved. "By the way, Takahiro's coming by."

"WHAT?", Misaki jumped up. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? I can't let him see me like this! He'll overreact! He'll think I can't take care of myself! Why is he coming over anyway?"

"He's just coming by to visit. You don't have to tell him if you don't want to. Just pretend to be someone else."

"But, I can't lie to Niichan. But I can't tell him the truth either."

"Well you better figure it out. He'll be here in half and hour."

**-o-o-o-**

Hiroki made it to his office. He was there during the break to grade papers and look over the curriculum. He was getting a rhythm when the door opened. Miyagi entered, expecting to see his scowling co-worker. Instead he saw a scowling female in his co-worker's seat.

"Sooo, who are you?", he asked.

Hiroki almost told Miyagi the truth, but decided against it. _'He'll think I'm crazy, or worse, believe and tease me about it.'_

"I'm Hiroki's cousin, Haruka Kamijo. He's not feeling well so I'm helping him out."

"Hmm", Miyagi hummed, looking over the woman. It wasn't like Hiroki to have someone else do his job. He'd more quickly send his big stud over to get the work so he could do it at home. Something was up.

"You're Kamijo's cousin, huh?"

"That's right. Now let me do my work."

Miyagi sat at his desk and kept glancing at the strange woman. He was going to find out what was up with her before the day was over.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**I know it's a little short, but here it is. Itsuki and Soichiro will return, but if you've got something you want to see, go ahead and ask!**


	11. The Muffins

Hiroki felt Miyagi's intense stare. After going on for half an hour, it became too much. _'If I yell at him, I might blow my cover. No, I'm giving him too much credit. There's no way he'd think this is me. But just to be safe, I should be cool.'_

"Um, exuse me, is there something you need?", Hiroki asked as calmly as possible.

"You really look like Kamijo. There's a huge resemblance."

"I told you, we're cousins."

"Yeah, but you seem more like a sister, than a cousin. That's how similar you two look. You even have the same starting wrinkle lines as him."

"I don't have wrinkles!"

"And you yell like him too."

"Just do your work already!"

Miyagi had a hunch, a feeling, a nagging suspicion, and he decided to act on it. He waited until thirty minutes passed, so that 'Haruka' could calm down. "So, how are you and your stud doin'?"

"What Nowaki and I do is none of your business!"

"Aha! You are Kamijo!"

"What? Shit! I mean, yes I'm a Kamijo. Hiroki's my cousin, remember?"

"Nope. You can't deny it. So why are you crossdressing today. Any reason? Are you tucking? Where'd you get the boob job?"

"'Crossdressing'? What the hell are you talking about?"

Miyagi's eyebrows raised. It couldn't be. . .but could it. . .maybe. . .no, but. . ."Kamijo, don't tell me. . .you're actually a woman now?"

"I didn't get an operation! It's just something that happened overnight somehow!"

"Hmm. That's strange. . ."

"What?", Hiroki said, calming down. "The same happened to Shinobu-chin. Can't explain it. You two must've done something that triggered it, but what? Have you gone to a hospital?"

"Yeah right! Why aren't you freaking out over this? You and Nowaki are too laid back!"

"Well I'm not the one with a new hole. So have you guys done it yet?"

Hiroki's response was a hardcover to the face. "Ow! Okay! Okay! So you've still got your V-Card for one port."

"How could I even do that in this situation? My body's change completely!"

"Shinobu is pretty adjusted. A little too adjusted, probably. He's already found out how to use his feminine wiles with the help of a miniskirt."

"You'll fuck anything with a hole won't you?", Hiroki grumbled.

"That's not true! Just Shinobu", Miyagi defended.

"Ugh. So what now?"

"Well, when did you change?", Miyagi asked. "And was there anything you did different the day before."

"I changed at night a few days ago. And I don't think I did anything out of the ordinary", Hiroki said, tapping his chin.

"You know your voice sounds really strange", Miyagi commented.

"Of course my voice is different! I'm a girl you know! Concentrate! And why are you so calm about this anyway? This isn't the same everyday problem. I'm completely transformed!"

"Well not completely", Miyagi said, noting how despite the sex change, Hiroki was still loud and temperemental. _'I guess getting new genatilia doesn't change the overall personality." _"How about you and your boyfriend come over to my place and we can discuss this together?"

Hiroki glared at Miyagi, all the while, thinking it was actually a good idea. Four heads were better than two, even if one of those heads was a goofy romantic, the other a perverted professor, and the third a spoiled brat. Hiroki sighed. "Fine. Nowaki and I will be there tonight. You tell your jailbait to behave."

"It's a date then!", Miyagi exclaimed.

**-o-o-Romantica-o-o-**

Misaki sat awkwardly as Akihiko let Takahiro in. "It's good to see you Takahiro", Akihiko greeted.

"You too. It feels like it's been forever", Takahiro agreed. He saw Misaki sitting before him. "Oh, who is this?", he asked.

"I-I'm M-Mizuki!", Misaki blurted out.

"Mizuki, huh? So Akihiko finally got himself a girlfriend?"

"Th-that's not it!", Misaki denied.

"She's a visiting friend", Akihiko said smoothly.

Takahiro sat down across from 'Mizuki'. "So where's Misaki? I haven't spoken to him for a few days." Misaki made a strange noise, but otherwise kept quiet.

"He's out buying groceries. He probably won't be back for a while", Akihiko said.

"That's too bad", Takahiro complained lightly. He looked over at 'Mizuki'. "You know, you look familiar. Have we met before? Are you a friend of Misaki's?"

"N-no. I just know Usagi-san. I've never met Mi-Misaki before in my life. Never!", Misaki rambled nervously.

"Hmm. It must be my imagination, then!", Takahiro said. Misaki sighed and for once, appreciated his older brother's density.

**-o-o-Terrorist-o-o-**

"And that's how it is", Miyagi finished. He had just got back from work and called Shinobu over. When the Shinobu arrived, Miyagi recounted the situation with Hiroki and how he would be over later with Nowaki.

"So I'm not the only one like this?", Shinobu questioned.

"Yep. Kamijou's got himself a new body too."

"I wonder what we could've both done to have this happen", Shinobu pondered.

"Don't know. But that's why they're coming over. So be on your best behavior."

Shinobu's nostrils flared. "When am I not?"

Later, Hiroki and Nowaki arrived. Hiroki had filled Nowaki in on the situation earlier, so the tall man knew what to expect. He saw Shinobu and knew that he was the one in the same predicament as Hiroki.

"Looking at you, it's hard to believe that you were male. You're so pretty", he said to Shinobu.

Shinobu didn't know whether to be offended for his manhood, or flattered by the compliment. Either way, he was blushing. Miyagi grinned.

"Hey, you've already got a cutie of your own", he said to Nowaki. "Don't go romancing mine."

"He's not romancing me!", Shinobu yelled.

"Alright, let's figure this out already. I want my body back", Hiroki said.

"So let's think", Nowaki began. "This happened a couple of days ago. Was there anything out of the ordinary you did?"

"No. Everything was normal", Hiroki answered, while Shinobu shook his head. "I didn't do anything differently."

"Maybe it was something you two ate", Miyagi joked. "Shinobu gets gas when he eats broccoli."

"Shut up!", Shinobu yelled in embarrassment. "If you're not gonna be serious, don't say anything!"

"Something we ate. . .", Hiroki mumbled to himself, loud enough to be heard.

Shinobu thought about it to himself as well. Suddenly, both his and Hiroki's eyes lit up and they exclaimed in unison, "The muffins!"


End file.
